


Everyone has bad dreams

by SailorYue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Warlock has a bad dream and seeks the comfort of his Nanny





	Everyone has bad dreams

There was a knock on the door. And give the hour, two in the morning, Nanny Ashtoreth certainly hadn't been expecting any visitors. She turned on the lamp on the bedside table, putting on her glasses and called out asking who it was. The door opened slowly and to her surprise, her late night visitor was Young Warlock.

"Warlock, dear. What are you doing out of bed?" She sat up, loose curly hair falling forward. 

"Had a bad dream, Nanny." His voice was full of embarrassment. And shyness. 

"Did you now? Well come here then dear and tell me about it. " She scooted over making room on her bed. 

The boy still hesitated coming in. He asked a silent question with eyes full of unshed tears. She nodded an gave a gesture beckoning him to come in. 

"You're not mad for me waking you up?" Something told her that he had been yelled at or brushed off for nightmares by his parents before. 

"No dear. I'm no stranger to nightmares and the torment they can cause. Now tell me, what's bothering you?"

Warlock climbed into the bed, and nestled in her arm which wrapped around his shoulder. He told her of the nightmare he'd been having, for several days it seemed. A proper demon would certainly tell the young anti-Christ to use the fear an anger caused by the dreams, the heartache from rejection from his parents to fuel his coming power, and eventually work towards not dreaming in the future, but.... Ashtoreth, as mentioned before, was no stranger to nightmares. She's had many over a long period of time, and usually of the same thing. But she would never give up her imagination for anything. It gave her strength and powers no other of her ilk had. 

After the boy told her of his fears, she helped sooth him over them. Telling him how nightmares were just the brain trying to process memories an sometimes getting confused. All you can do is think about less scary memories and push the bad ones out. If need be, she would justify this that they needed their Master to not have stunted growth due to lack of sleep. 

Warlock seemed to have grown tired after their talk, so she hummed the lullaby she'd written for him and he fell into a deep sleep. She carefully scooped him up and carried him back to his own room and tucked him into bed. When she was about to leave, Warlock mumbled something in his sleep.

"Love you, Nanny Ash."

The words hit her hard. She swallowed the lump of emotion.

"Good night, my dear."


End file.
